fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Diamonds of Virtue
This is Medmura's game. I encourage you to edit this article only should you come across an error in spelling or grammar. Thanks! Medmura 05:59, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Paper Mario: The Diamonds of Virtue is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Wii. It will be released online for a free demo on October 18, 2008, and the full-length console version will be released on July 31, 2009. Main characters * Mario * Luigi * O'Goom * Kooparina * Lunaris * Dr. Yoshiyoki * Mitsuno * Toldgishaw * Rhodina * Bomfrey * Chaplin * Electrifique * Boochler * Bowser * Corundum * Quartz Brief summary of plotline Mario receives an invitation in the mail to the Chrome Festival. Allegedly, the invitation is from Princess Peach, but it does not look like her handwriting. It was discovered that it was a trap set up by Corundum and Quartz, where they captured all of Mario's known friends so they would not be able to help him. They have the two Diamonds of Corruption, which they use to their benefit, as help to dominate the universe. They attempted to capture Mario but when he defeated them, they went back to their base. Mario meets Professor Koopsteadt, who tells him that he needs to collect the eighteen remaining Diamonds of Virtue that lie in the three branches of Chromatia and defeat the evil guardians of the areas that Quartz and Corundum have settled there. On the way, Mario partners up with several partners, and they eventually make it to Quartz and Corundum's stronghold. Rhodina lashes out at Quartz, who kills her using a SwordBeam. This further motivates Mario and his remaining friends to defeat the pair, who use the last of their strength to attempt to kill Mario. However, Mitsuno gets in the way and thus he dies. The Diamonds of Virtue are back in place, which protect Chromatia from further harm and reduces the power of all the evils that approach it. Rating The content level found in Paper Mario: The Diamond of Virtue is controversial, as is the rating that was chosen for it. The Entertainment Software Rating Board awarded the game a rating of "everyone 10 and older" due to "cartoon violence and mild language." Some Mario fans and parents were driven away from the game simply by its rating. However, others were driven away by its content, believing that Mario, even Paper Mario, is a franchise that should not include swearing. However, the director of the game believes that the only two swearwords, which were "hell" and "crap", were not what earned the game its rating. "Characters use explosives, set other characters on fire, and get hit on the head with iron hammers," he said. "To me that's not exactly the mildest form of cartoon violence." Still, there are Mario fans being driven away by the profanity in the game and state that E-rated Mario games have gotten away with similar cartoon violence for quite a while now. Sound Unlike all the other Paper Mario games, this game features voice acting for all the dialogue, even Luigi's dialogue. However, whenever you start up the game, the first screen you see allows you to turn voice acting on or off. References to Internet memes The game contains two references to Internet memes. One of these memes can be found in the north computer room of Dr. Yoshiyoki's lab. On the computer screen farthest left, there is a Weegee. If you talk to the computer screen, it will speak to you in a voice provided by Speakonia. The other reference is found when you pick up the silver key that leads into Yoshiyoki's lab. The number on the key reads "OVR9000", which is a reference to "over 9000". Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Games